Because I Care
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Tadashi is tired of Hiro always worrying himself and Aunt Cass by going bot fighting. So he takes thinkgs into his own hands. Contains spanking. Dont like? Dont read. Also Im sorry if its hard to read, i have tried numerous times to get the indent button thingy to work but every time i save it it just goes back the way it was! Blehhh! Please comment! :D


"Hey Hiro!" Tadashi Hamada called after his 14 year old brother.  
>Hiro was sitting contentedly at his desk tinkering with some new technology. Being a high school graduate when he was 13 left the genius with a lot of free time. Most of that time was spent building and advancing his robots which he entered in bot fights. He would trick his opponents into believing he couldn't win by faking and then the second round he would win for more money. When Tadashi wasn't around to bail him out, Hiro often came home with black eyes and bruises all over. It terrified both Tadashi and their Aunt Cass.<br>"What are you up to?" He asked as he approached Hiro's workspace. Without lifting his head he mumbled something about quicker respond time for his robot. Tadashi nodded. He new what that meant. "Hiro, maybe you should stay home tonight... Give the bot fighting a rest?" Hiro turned and faced his brother. He smirked then went back to his robot.  
>"Tadashi, don't worry! Besides there's one not far from here in about an hour. I can-"<br>"No Hiro! You aren't going! Okay? Clearly you can't make good choices so I'm going to make them for you." Hiro stood up and glared at his older brother.  
>"Or what?" Hiro decided to dare Tadashi on. Tadashi noticed his brothers difiance and realized it was time for a new tactic.<br>Tadashi grabbed Hiro's arm, pulling him close and gave him a sharp swat on the seat of his pants. Hiro gasped.  
>"Or else you can expect more of that." He said calmly. Tadashi turned and left the room. Hiro watched the door for a while. He rubbed his bottom and then went back to work on his robot. 'Two can play that game.' Hiro thought. 'I will just have to sneak out!' And he did.<p>

"Can you get the phone?" Aunt Cass called to Tadashi who was helping her with the dishes.  
>"Sure Aunt Cass." Tadashi picked up the phone and held it between his ear and shoulder as he properly dried his hands on a towel. "Hello?" It was the police. Tadashi's expression grew grim as he listened and replied. Aunt Cass must have noticed because she stopped what she was doing and watched her nephew until he hung up the phone.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked with worry written on her face. Tadashi rubbed his forehead with his fingers.  
>"Hiro has ended up in the police station. I'll go pick him up. Try not to worry too much Aunty." Tadashi gave her a kiss on the forehead and left to go get his little brother from the police.<br>Tadashi didn't say a word to Hiro on the drive home. He was far to dissapointed and worried for words. Once they were home the two brothers went upstairs to their Aunty's flat, located conveniently above the bakery.  
>As soon as Aunt Cass saw her precious nephew she gave him a big hug.<br>"Are you okay?" She asked.  
>"I'm fine Aunt Cass." Hiro sighed.<br>Cass looked him over for a second and when she decided he was telling the truth she grabbed his ear and dragged him to the stairs leading to his bedroom. "Well, in that case you are going to go upstairs and get in bed. I am very disappointed in you Hiro." Aunt Cass let go and Hiro hurried up the stairs.  
>Aunt Cass sighed and put her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do with him!" She said close to tears. Tadashi gave her a hug.<br>" Why don't you go and relax. I will finish cleaning the kitchen and then I will have a word with Hiro." Cass had a feeling Tadashi didn't mean just words, but she was at her wits end with Hiro. She loved him very much an knew Tadashi did too. She decided to trust Tadashi to discipline his brother.  
>Aunt Cass closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay." She said giving Tadashi a kiss on the cheek and going to her computer to watch some Netflix.<br>Tadashi smiled at her sadly and then went to the kitchen to finish cleaning.  
>An hour later, Tadashi had just finished cleaning the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his shared bedroom with Hiro. The lights were out and there was a curled up form hidden by the covers in Hiro's bed. Tadashi smirked. Hiro had enough sense to obey Aunt Cass and get into bed. But then Tadashi remembered that he had to be stern right now.<br>"Alright," he said turning on the light. "Sit up Hiro. I know your awake." There was a whimper under the covers and then Hiro sat up, eyes squinting from the sudden change in brightness. "Come sit at the end of the bed." Hiro did so cautiously keeping his eyes on his brother the whole time. Tadashi paced back and forth in front of Hiro for a while thinking what to start with. Hiro waited patiently watching. Tadashi finally stopped and turned his attention back to his defiant little brother. "Hiro, I just can't believe you did that! What I say about bot fights?"  
>"That I'm not allowed to do them anymore." Hiro said sadly.<br>"Exactly! And what did you do? You went and entered one! Hiro, It's not just that their illegal, but you get hurt quite frequently and I don't want to here one day that you've been killed over something as stupid as bot fighting!" Tadashi sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the pressure building up there. "Since you don't take my warnings to heart we are going to do something different this time." Hiro's eyes widened at this. But he didn't say anything. "Stand up please." Hiro did so and Tadashi took his place on the bed. He then pulled the teenager closer and tipped the smaller boy over his lap.  
>Hiro grabbed Tadashi's leg for balance. He was a little nervous, but other than a smack here and there, he had never had a spanking.<br>Soon enough Tadashi raised his hand and smacked it soundly on Hiro's bottom. He did it again and again. And after a few Hiro was squirming.  
>"Tadashi! Stop! Please stop!" Hiro cried frantically. "I won't go bot fighting anymore. I'm sorry!" Tadashi wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He was determined to make a lasting impression in his brothers genius brain.<br>Hiro sobbed while he lay limp across Tadashi's lap, sputtering apologies. Tadashi finally decided it was enough and stopped spanking.  
>He rubbed Hiro's back in circles for a while until the hysterical child calmed down a bit. He then righted Hiro and pulled him into his chest, holding him tight, never letting go.<br>Ten minutes passed and Hiro had stopped crying, save for a few sniffles. He pulled back and looked at Tadashi. Hiro suddenly got worried.  
>"Why are you crying?" Hiro asked with a croaky voice. Tadashi smiled sadly and said, "I didn't want to do that to you, but I am always so scared that you may not make it home from a fight... I love you too much to let you do it. Do you hate me?" Tadashi asked a little worried. Hiro shook his head quickly.<br>"I will always love you too! I'm sorry I disobeyed you and worried you. " Hiro hugged his big brother tightly.  
>"What about Aunt Cass?"<br>" Oh right. I'm sorry I scared her too. Is she mad still?"  
>"Well, you will have tell her that yourself tomorrow morning. No, she's just disappointed and worried. But let's get some sleep and you can apologize tomorrow morning." Tadashi helped Hiro into bed and tucked him in. He then turned the light off and got into his own bed.<br>"Goodnight Tadashi."  
>"Goodnight Hiro. "<p> 


End file.
